Oh, the Things You can Miss in Sixty Minutes
by themightymetaphor
Summary: They show us sixty minutes of their lives, but what do we miss. Somethings are just too good for tv, and I intend to capture them. Full of cute fluff hopefully a chapter or two for every episode from I Kissed a Girl until now
1. I Kissed a Girl Part I

All Characters, episode titles, direct quotes, and songs belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"Brit, can you come get me, please," Santana wept into her phone.<p>

"Sweetie, what's wrong, where are you?" The blonde answered.

"At my Abuela's house. You remember how to get here right?" There was a pause then Brittany heard a sob as Santana continued, "I need you right now Brit. Please."

"Of course, I'm coming just wait one second."

"I love you," Santana uttered.

"I love you too, Santana," Brittany assured her.

Santana had started to walk around her Abuela's neighborhood after she was kicked out. She couldn't think about anything but the pain until she heard Brittany's voice over the phone. Somehow that voice could put a smile on her face no matter what the circumstances. "How could this happen to me?" She thought. "It hurts to hide, but I've never felt the kind of pain that I felt when my role model, the woman that helped raise me, rejected me, hated me." "Oh God," she thought as a brand new wave of tears escaped her eyes. She had tried to fight back the tears. She didn't like crying it kind of screwed with her don't mess with me reputation. It was just habit to hold it in.

Santana looked up when she heard a car horn beep. She bit her lip as Brittany pulled over and got out of the driver's seat. The second Brittany's two feet were on the ground the teary girl ran and threw her arms around her best friend's neck. There was no holding back tears now. She buried her head in Brittany's soft warm neck and just sobbed.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She asked as stroked Santana's dark hair.

"I like it when you call me baby," Santana muttered weakly into her soft blonde hair.

Brittany giggled, "Well, I like calling you my baby."

"Brit, she hates me," Santana uttered.

"Nobody could hate you honey."

"Well, she does. My Abuela kicked me out when I told her that I'm a lesbian." Even now as she said that word she whispered instinctually. "She never wants to see my face again," she sobbed, actually it was more like wailed.

Brittany took her shoulders and pushed her out until they were face to face. "Okay, get in the car," she smiled and wiped away a tear, "Today I'm taking care of you. Today is all about you, okay."

"Brittany, you're amazing," Santana looked into her eyes and said sincerely.

Brittany just smiled. Santana hopped into the passenger seat and heard a loud screech and hiss. She jumped up and saw a very large, angry mass of fur. She looked at Brittany quizzically who replied, "Lord Tubbington was worried about you, plus he's been eyeballing my parents' liquor cabinet lately." She looked around suspiciously and whispered, "I think he might have a drinking problem. I have to keep an eye on him."

It was adorable how she was completely serious about the matter, how she truly believed the impossible. There was a whole other world floating around in that strange, beautiful Brittany mind, and Santana wanted nothing more than to be the next impossible thing. The thing that should never happen, but could be real if the girl of her dreams just wanted it to be.

"Okay, Brittany," she giggle as she picked up the bulbous excuse for a cat and placed him in the back seat.

Brittany drove off, then after some silence she looked over and intertwined her fingers with the beautiful, puffy-eyed Latina next to her. At a stop light Santana stretched over the center console, put her hand on Brittany's left cheek, turned her head, and kissed her passionately. She didn't care that anyone could see them. She was lost in the sweet smell of Brittany's perfume, in her soft lips, in the warmth. It wasn't until the car behind them honked, informing them that the light had turned green, that she was reminded that they were still in real life. They sat the rest of the car ride in silence. Santana was taking in every aspect of her best friend's face like it was the first time. She marveled at how the blonde's hand seemed to be made to fit with hers, how their lips were so perfectly matched. She never wanted to leave that moment. Brit's hand in hers, just admiring her flawless beauty.

"Santana, baby, we're here," Brittany said snapping Santana out of her dream state.

They were parked outside of Brittany's house. They got out of the car and Brittany snaked her fingers though her best friend's again. "Come on, I've got a surprise for you," Britt whispered and kissed her cheek.

Santana smiled. She couldn't have cared less what the surprise was. Brit was already making everything perfect. She had a way of doing that. Brittany led her through the front door and stopped in the living room where both her parents were sitting on the couch watching shark week. Santana was confused. In all honesty she imagined the surprise involving sweet lady kisses, but she was more than willing find out what Brittany had in mind.

Her parent looked down at their hands, so Santana loosened her grip and tried to slide her hand away but, Brittany tightened hers. It wasn't like they'd never held hands in front of her parents. It was just always their pinkies or what Santana liked to call "best friend style".

"Mom and dad, I need to tell you something," the blonde announced.

"What'd ya got sweetheart?" Her dad responded.

"Well," she breathed, "you have you promise to not get mad at me or Santana."

"Oh, honey we couldn't get mad at you. What are you trying to tell us?" Her mother assured her.

At that Santana knew what was going on. Brittany was being so brave for her, and she couldn't help but crack a small smile. She wasn't really nervous anymore, not since the love of her life was standing there holding her hand.

"Well, Santana's not just my best friend anymore," she glanced over at her, "She's my girlfriend."

Santana screamed in her head. Brittany had never referred to her as her girlfriend. Not even to her. Brittany's mother looked over at Santana.

"Santana, are you going to take care of my little girl?"

She was shocked. They were taking it so well.

"Karen, I loved Brittany more than anything in the world. I'll never hurt her I swear."

"And you honey bear are you happy?" Her father asked.

"More than ever," Brittany smiled from ear to ear.

"Well, that's all we needed to hear," he smiled as well.

They both got up from the couch and walked towards the two girls. Her mother gave Brittany a hug while her father walked up and looked Santana in the eyes then embraced her as well.

"I'm so happy that you two are happy. Never hurt her and it will stay that way, okay," he whispered.

Santana began to tear up and nodded her head, "I promise."

"Now go along you two; you're interrupting my shark week," Brittany's mom joked.

Santana giggled and as they started to walk towards the stairs she swore she heard Brit's dad laugh at his wife and say, "I told you so, pay up."

This is why she loved them. She always had. They treated her like a daughter from the first day they met her. And Brittany got her sweet innocence from her father and her brave, compassionate side from her mother. They had to be two of the most decent people she'd ever met. All of that paired with the girl of her dreams made life perfect.


	2. I Kissed a Girl Part II

Okay, so I desperatly wish I could write more...explicit...content, but no matter how hard I try I just can't seem to do it properly. With that being said when there is flirtatious behavior then a break in the story just assume that that is a good time to use your imagination. That is all. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So, now I have part two of your surprise," Brittany smiled coyly when they reached her bedroom.<p>

She led Santana to her bed and pushed her down on the mattress. Then she stepped back and pulled her silky white shirt over her head, revealing her perfectly toned stomach and a lacey pink bra. Santana giggled as the blonde shimmied out of her shorts and walked towards the bed in matching pink panties.

"God, you're so beautiful Brit," Santana said marveling at her girlfriend's perfect figure. "Hmm, girlfriend, I like the sound of that," she thought to herself.

"Shhh," Brittany giggled straddling Santana. She swept some stray locks of hair away from her neck and began to kiss her from her ear down to her shoulder

"There's a lot of talking going on right now and I wants to get my mack on," she smiled mocking Santana.

"Actually Brit Brit, can we talk?" Santana asked as she sat up.

Brittany looked down at her like a little kid that had just been punished. "Am I not turning you on?" She pouted.

"What? No, God no!" Santana assured her. "It's just; well you always say that you want to talk about feelings. I want to talk."

"Oh my God, Santana are you serious! This is awesome," she squealed bouncing up and down on the mattress. "So, what do you want to say?"

"Well, Brit I just wanted to make sure you understand what us being each other's girlfriends entails."

"Well, I know it means that I'm not allowed to kiss or mess around with anyone else, and I wouldn't want to anyways. I have everything I need," she said running her eyes up and down Santana's body, "And it means that we get to hold hands in public, and it means that you come first, and you're all mine."

"That's exactly what it means," Santana smiled. It was hard for her to control her excitement. She had waited for this for longer than she'd like to admit. Then all the life left her face. She had never been able to hold onto a good thing. In fact Santana had become quite accustomed to ruining every good thing in her life, but she was terrified of ruining this. In a matter of seconds a million possible scenarios of Brittany leaving her ran through her head. It was terrifying. She never thought she deserved Brittany even as a friend let alone a girlfriend, and for that she was sure that no matter how hard she tried she could never keep Brittany.

"I don't deserve you Brit," Santana uttered through misty eyes.

Brittany looked shocked. "Oh God no, you're not leaving me already are you? Please San don't say that."

"God no. Brit if I had it my way we would never break up. I'd kill to make this last forever."

"Well, you don't have to kill anyone, because I'm not going anywhere. Ever. Don't be scared Santana okay," she assured her grasping her face in her hands.

Santana stared into Brittany's deep blue eyes and was able to do the one thing that she could never do. Believe. Believe every word that her new, official girlfriend uttered.

"I'm in love with you Santana. When I think about it I always have been, and I always will okay," Brit said sincerely.

After that Santana tackled Brittany and straddled her. She kissed her lips with more passion than she thought her body was capable of. This was different than any time before. This was slow and beautiful instead of rushed and purely sexual.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Santana managed to say in between heavy breaths. Brittany just giggled. She was always giggly after sex. Santana thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. They had completely lost track of time, and when the girls were finished they noticed that the clock read 12:30 AM. Neither one of them cared how late, or early, it was. They were lost in their own little world; the world that only had the two of them, happy and lost in love.<p>

Santana had a brief thought on how funny it was that both sets of parents knew that they were dating yet no one made any effort to make rules about them spending the night with one another. She just figured that their logic behind the lack of boundaries was the fact that the chances of someone getting knocked up were pretty slim. She giggled under her breath at the thought of their parents getting together and deciding that sex in the house was perfectly fine as long as it was lesbian sex.

Santana rolled over on her side and squeezed into Brittany's body so the two were perfectly formed to each other. Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's small waist and buried her head in her shoulder taking in the smell of her messy hair. It was unique and flowery, and it had always been Brittany's most favorite smell in the world.

"Santana," She whispered.

"Uh huh," her girlfriend replied.

"You're perfect. This is perfect."

"You're right about half of that," she giggled.

"Oh my God!" Brittany squealed.

Santana shot up. She was surprised by the sudden outburst; it had been so quiet and peaceful.

"What?" She asked hurriedly, "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Brittany squealed.

By that point Santana was just confused. Brittany was smiling; that wide, uncontrollable smile that she had when she was overly excited.

"Let's run away! We can start a lesbian colony somewhere cool like Cincinnati or the moon. I heard Martians totally dig gay people. Apparently that's where they got the whole probe idea," she exclaimed.

"Well, I'm definitely not going to Cinci, and I'm pretty sure they're not putting lesbians on the moon any time soon Brit," Santana giggled. "Plus, we haven't even gone to Sectionals, and God knows the Trouble Tones are going to need you're super sexy dance moves and my voice." She purposely left out the fact that besides being with Brittany it was the thing she looked forward to the most. She wasn't quite ready to be that dorky. "But after we graduate I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"But I want to go to the moon," Brittany pouted.

Santana brushed a lock of blonde hair off of Brittany's scrunched face then swept her had down her cheek, which seemed to calm her sad look.

"Baby, if they ever figure out a way for us to live there I will take you to the moon," she said looking into her girlfriend's gleaming, blue eyes.

Brittany started to tear up. She had never seen Santana this romantic before, and she loved it. It was beautiful, and lying there, Santana looking into her eyes, showing how ginormous her heart was, was the most breathtaking she had ever seen her.

A tear escaped Brittany's eye and rolled down her cheek. "Why are you crying Brit?" Santana questioned as she wiped it away with her thumb.

"I just never knew I could be so happy," she managed to say through her choked up throat.

"Me too Brit," she whispered. She cupped her cheek in her hand and gently pulled the blonde's teary face towards hers. When she closed her eyes and met her love's lips with hers she only thought about a million perfect futures with her: a wedding, a house, maybe even a little Lopez-Pierce, or Pierce-Lopez, running around. She didn't care as long as she got to spend the rest of her life with Brittany. Her Brittany. Her beautiful, perfect Brittany.

"San," Brittany breathed in between soft kisses, "I love you."

"I love you too beautiful," Santana whispered

They fitted in one last slow, passionate kiss then Santana rolled over and reclaimed her former spot snuggled up close to Brittany. Both girls fell asleep praying that their dreams would only prolong that moment, because they never wanted to let go.


	3. Hold onto Sixteen

Too cheesy? Just cheesy enough? Let me know!

* * *

><p>"You nervous?" Santana questioned Brittany in the bathroom.<p>

"Nope, not really," she smiled.

They were already dressed up for sectionals, and were now in the familiar bathroom of Mckinley High doing last minute make-up touch ups.

"Good, because we are going to kick ass tonight. New Directions was doomed without us, and now that they've lost their star player," she said referring to Rachel's recent suspension, "they might as well just go home crying now."

"Oh, come on Santana you know they're good. I mean without them where would we be."

Santana knew she was right. Without them she'd probably still be hiding away in the closet. Plus she'd never like to admit it, but they helped her to realize her dream, performing. She mentally slapped herself. She wasn't about to allow any warm feelings towards them. It would be like naming a cow before you slaughter it, and that was definitely not conducive to stomping them into the ground. So she put on her "don't mess with me" face instead.

"Yeah well, we'll still destroy them," she smiled at Brittany.

Brittany smiled back, and tucked a stray, dark hair away behind Santana's ear.

"You look very pretty tonight. I really like that dress on you," the blonde whispered flirtingly.

The shiny, metallic dresses were Mrs. C's idea. They had represented all of the things that the Troubletones stood for: attitude, uniqueness, star quality, and of course as Brittany pointed out looking hot.

"Yeah, well I can't wait until we win, and I can get you home and out of that dress," Santana whispered seductively as she moved in closer to her girlfriend and put her arms around her neck. Brittany just giggled and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist pulling her in tight. She bent her head down and laid her lips on Santana's. Santana buried her hands in her blonde hair and pulled gently. Just as their kiss had become faster and more passionate they heard the door open and Mercedes sigh frustrated. They separated both blushing profusely.

"For real guys? Save it for the celebration. Come on, we've gotta get going."

The couple giggled through the embarrassment and followed Mercedes out of the bathroom hand in hand. They walked into the class room that had been set aside as their temporary dressing room where the rest of the team was waiting. Most of the girls were scattered around the room marking the dances amongst themselves. Others were sitting in the desks looking calm. One girl had her head in her hands and was looking a rather frightening shade of green and chewing on her bottom lip. Shelby went over to personally calm her down so Mercedes took the lead.

"Okay, ladies we all know we got this down, so don't be nervous okay. We're gonna blow the other teams out of the water. We're on in five so wrap up whatever you're doing."

Santana was always surprised by the level of authority that Mercedes possessed. She thought she could walk into a room and own it, but Mercedes was born to lead. Brittany walked up behind her after helping a girl with a dance move, intertwined her fingers with her girlfriend's, and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"You ready?" Santana asked.

"Well, I guess we're about to find out. You?"

"I can't wait," she smiled, and she was being completely honest. Within the last three years she had learned that she was born to perform. It was her passion, and she jumped out of her skin for every chance she got. It was like a drug she could never get enough of. That and Brittany were the only important things in her life; the two things that she could never let go of.

"Come on girls we're up," Ms. C yelled.

Brittany placed a soft kiss on Santana's cheeks then smiled as she hopped to the stage to take her place.

The music started, and Santana started to sing. She never missed queues, she hit every note, but she really wished that she could take her eyes off of the audience for a second to watch Brittany. Watching Brittany dance was like watching art. She was captivating. She was a different girl, a girl that demanded the awe and attention of everyone watching. Santana had this theory that Brittany could be so clueless sometimes because her brain was filled with dance moves in the spot where most people had logic. That was what she was born to do.

* * *

><p>"Shit! Look at fish face, and they're doing Michael we're screwed," Santana whispered to herself. They were pulling at everyone's heartstrings it was undeniable. The Trouble Tones were better Santana kept telling herself pulling sex plus Michael was like a cop out. "No, stay positive Santana," she thought to herself. "Oh my God, I'm actually sort of having fun."<p>

She couldn't help but dance a little. None of the girls could. It was a little frustrating, but she was trying not to think about it too much. When the New Directions' number ended everyone just started to talk amongst themselves while they waited for the judges to deliberate. This was the most nerve-racking part of the competition.

"Hey, beautiful," Brittany whispered in her ear as she snuck up behind her.

"Hello," Santana replied with a smile.

"I'm so excited."

"For what?" Santana wondered.

"For tonight when we win, and then we can get out of these clothes like you promised," she said all cutesy.

"Ha-ha, oh yeah me neither baby," she said seductively. She couldn't deny that just hearing Brit saying that made her a little anxious. She grabbed Brittany's hands and leaned in so that their foreheads were touching then gave her a quick peck on the lips. Both girls loved how they had become so comfortable with pda. Neither gave a crap about what anyone thought anymore. They just love that if they wanted to hold hands they could, and if they just couldn't hold it in they'd kiss no matter who was watching. It was wonderful.

"Could all of the show choirs please come to the stage. The judges have made their decisions," a voice came over the loud speaker.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should go?" Mercedes asked the rest of the Trouble Tones.<p>

The girls just stood silent, and then much to their surprise Santana and Brittany walked out of the group hand in hand and joined Mercedes.

"I'm down. I kind of miss them honestly," Santana admitted. Brittany just stood there with a big grin on her face. It was obvious that she was hoping her girlfriend would say just that, because she wanted to go back so badly, but she would never do it without the girl that she loved.

"Anyone else?" Mercedes questioned.

"I'll go!" Sugar exclaimed as she hopped to the front.

Santana rolled her eyes. She was hopping Sugar wouldn't come, because she knew that if she did it was only because she thought it would make her look cool. Not to mention on the annoying scale from one to Berry Sugar was a good nine.

The rest of the girls just turned around and walked away. They never really cared enough to put themselves in that drama.

"Shall we?" Mercedes asked as she started to make her way to the auditorium.

"We shall!" Brittany exclaimed hopping ahead.

When they reached the auditorium the New Directions had already begun to sing. Santana recognized the song. It had actually become a favorite recently, and it couldn't have been more fitting. She realized that this was home. With these people that had become her family. Quinn began to glide towards them

"_Carry me home tonight. Just carry me home."_

"Please someone bring me home. Show me you need me like I need you, please" Santana thought to herself.

"_The angels have arrived, but I can hear them cry. So would someone carry me home tonight?" _

"I've never been so happy to see Rachel before in my life," she thought, "She's coming to bring me home. She's missed me."

The first person she walked to was Finn. She hated to admit it, but she owed a lot to the big lump. The hug was so…comforting, so family like. She thought back to the prior year when Brittany told her that family was people that loved you no matter what. She was right. These were the people that had put up with her bitchy lesbian ass from the beginning. There were two places that she knew she belonged. The first was safe and warm in Brittany's arms, and the second was here with the New Directions.


	4. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

Sorry, about the delay guys. Although, I will admit that I was a little discouraged by the lack of reviews :/. I really would appreciate them guys! Anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" Brittany squealed as Santana let her into her house.<p>

"Hah, Brit it's not Christmas yet," Santana laughed back.

"Yeah, but there's only a week left, and this is my favorite time of the year. Don't ruin it for me!"

"Okay, Brit Brit merry Christmas," Santana giggled at her extra smiley girlfriend.

"Ya know Santana I've noticed that your house is missing one very important Christmas thing," Brittany said matter of factly as she removed her coat and dropped a small gift bag on the floor.

Santana just gave her a questioning look. Then Brittany pulled out a sprig of plastic Mistletoe from her pocket and jiggled it above her head.

Santana looked up at it and laughed, "Oh yeah, I guess you're right."

She looked around for her parents. She was so incredibly grateful for how accepting they were of her and Brittany's relationship, and it was for that reason that she didn't want to push it and make them uncomfortable yet. She was just waiting for them to give her a hint that it was cool to be physical with Brit around them, and she was perfectly okay with that right now. Once she noticed that they weren't around she took a step towards her girlfriend, put her hands on her cheeks, and gave her a very sweet kiss.

"I think I found my new favorite part of Christmas," Brittany smiled.

"I definitely found my new favorite part," Santana replied with an equally large smile.

Santana looked down at the floor and gave a questioning look to Brittany who replied, "It's you're Christmas gift. I couldn't wait."

She picked it up and began to hand it to Santana, but she was still looking at very confused. The look was well deserved considering the bag was decorated with a large cartoon stork carrying a baby in a blanket with his beak. The words above it read "CONGRATULATIONS ON YOU'RE NEW BABY!".

"Brit are you trying to tell me something?" she asked.

"What? Oh, the bag. Yeah, it was the only one they had that was the right size, sorry," she shrugged.

"Oh, good you had me scared for a second. Anyways, hold that thought. Come on I have a present for you too," Santana smiled.

She grabbed the blonde's hand then dashed up the stairs into her room. It was dark but clean and fresh. Brittany had always found Santana's room so comforting. The dark walls and décor made it feel like she was in a cave in some faraway place, like it was a world in and of itself. The first thing Santana did was grab her laptop then she plopped down cross-legged on her bed. Brittany followed suit with her new baby bag.

"You first," Santana stated. In all honesty she was putting off her gift because she was nervous. She wasn't nervous about the actually content of the gift, just that it wouldn't be good enough. It was such a small gesture, and she hadn't spent any money. All she could hope for was that Brittany wouldn't think she was a failure of a girlfriend.

"Okay," Brittany smiled as she handed her gift to Santana for the second time.

Santana pushed aside all the tissue paper and pulled out a stuffed panda bear.

"Awe, Brit Brit it's so cute. I love it!" Santana gleamed.

"Well, I'm glad you like it but listen for second, okay," Brittany demanded

Santana was holding the bear tight to her chest then she looked up into her girlfriend's sparkling blue eyes.

"Well, right before you sang Songbird to me I told you I was a sad little panda because Artie broke up with me."

Santana mentally winced at the thought of Artie and Brittany's past relationship, but Brittany just continued.

"Well, now I'm with you, and I'm a very happy little panda," she smiled as if trying to accentuate her point. "Oh, and look at her ear."

Santana looked away from the gorgeous blue pools that she had been staring into and looked at the tag that was pierced into the toy's ear. It was one of those small, heart shaped cardboard tags on which little kids are supposed to write their new stuffed pet's name. This one read "Hi! My name is….Brittany S. Pierce". Santana pulled the panda in even tighter to her chest and looked back up at the blonde with, what she'd unfortunately imaged, resembled Finn's gassy baby face.

"I thought that you'd like having me around even when I'm not. This way even if I'm not here we can still cuddle," Brittany grinned.

"Oh my God, babe I love it so much. I love you so much. This is incredible!" Santana exclaimed followed by a leap in Brittany's direction, resulting in both girls toppling over and a very messy wet kiss.

"Oh, crap I almost forgot about you're present! Okay, come here." This time the girls sat side by side. Santana put her laptop in her lap and began to log into her Facebook.

"Oh my God, you're giving me Facebook for Christmas?" the blonde squealed.

"No, Brit I don't really have that kinda power, but," she stopped as she when into her settings.

"I know it's dumb, and it's not as good as your gift, but I couldn't find anything that was good enough for you that could afford. This was the only thing I could think of," she muttered biting her lower lip.

Brittany just stayed quiet and looked at the screen. Then slowly, so that Brittany would understand exactly what was going on, she changed her relationship status from single to in a relationship. Then on the line that asked for a name she typed in Brittany S. Pierce whose picture showed up next to it. She clicked save.

Like she said it was such a tiny gesture and Brittany might have thought nothing of it, but to her it was a big deal. For the most part she was already out, but it was only an unspoken everyone kind of knew anyways type of deal. This was her public announcement, her official coming out. It wasn't just the kids from school, her friends included her family, unfortunately even the ones as closed minded as her abuela, but she didn't care. She just publically told 975 people that she was proudly in love with Brittany S. Pierce.

"Baby," Brittany whispered, "that's the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten. I'm so proud of you. That's incredible, thank you."

She grabbed Santana's chin and turned her head to look into her dark eyes. "I love you," she grinned. Then she tilted Santana's head up towards hers, and placed her lips on hers. They sat there kissing each other slowly for what seemed like an eternity but were interrupted by her mother abruptly entering the dark bedroom bringing the light from the hallway with her.

Santana pulled away from Brittany then gave her mom a look that clearly said "sorry you had to see that".

The look on her mother's face was nearly indiscernible. Indifference? Pity? Shame? Anger? She was unsure.

"Santana can I talk to you for a second?" her mother asked simply.

Santana left the room behind her mother and shut the door. She felt bad. Her mother was different than any other person in the world. She respected her mother. She always wanted to please her, to never hurt her.

"Why do you look so scared hija?" she asked.

"Because I don't want you to be uncomfortable about me and Brit. I don't want to be the one to put you in that position," Santana muttered with her head still down.

"No, no don't think that way baby," she assured her. "Your papì and I are so happy for you two. You're adorable, and honestly I would MUCH rather see you kiss Brittany than that awful Puckerman boy," she laughed. "As long as you two don't go crazy around us, because that would make any decent parent uncomfortable, you guys can feel free to hold hands, or kiss, or be gross and sappy. And I know you are hija you can fool everyone else, but there's no fooling mamì you are a hopeless romantic for that girl," she smiled.

"Mamì Te amo!" she yelled even though she was still blushing from the unwanted, albeit, true observation.

"Te amo tambien, baby," the loving mother smiled.

Santana embraced her mother and buried her head in her thick dark hair.

"Ya know I never thought I'd see the day," her mother whispered.

"Que dia?" Santana asked.

"When Santana Carlita Lopez got so damn whipped," she teased.

"Not true!" Santana squealed as she jumped away from her mother.

"Oh, it is so true!"

"Whatever! I'm going now," snapped.

"Whipped," her mother mouthed before Santana turned around and entered her room and she walked to the stairs laughing hysterically.

Santana was a bright shade of red when she entered the room. Her mother was so right. Brittany had her wrapped around her cute little finger, and she was okay with that, but there was still a certain amount of fear that Santana liked to be associated with. She just hoped that the fact that she secretly worshipped the ground Brittany walked on didn't interfere.

"Are we in trouble?" Brittany asked sheepishly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Brit Brit everything's perfect," she smiled.

She walked over to the bed and picked up the stuffed panda that was laying on the edge. She grabbed Brittany's long arm, laid down, pulling Brit with her. She snuggled herself into Brittany until there was no room between Santana's back and her front then placed Brittany's arm around her waist. No one cared that it was only three o'clock they laid there until they fell asleep, Brittany holding Santana and Santana holding Brittany the panda bear.


End file.
